Xena: The Pirates of Sherwood Forest
by TiffanySparrow
Summary: 3Crossovers! Robin & Lil Jon, Xena & Gab both touch a Crystal Ball on the same day & time that causes them to get sent to the same day & time on the Black Pearl! Before they can attempt to get sent back, Jack breaks the Crystal ball! Now they must band together and figure out how can they get back! This should be easy, right? This is shall be one hell of an adventure! Plz Reveiw!
1. Robin Hood

Ch.1 Robin Hood

_(Sherwood Forest, Afternoon)_

Sherwood Forest had been calm all day on such a fine summer's day. Robin had been riding his horse around the forest all day doing his normal patrol of the border. "Robin!" He heard a voice in the distant yelling his name, it sounded frantic but he knew the voice well. He pulled out his bow and readies it as he heard footsteps following the scared voice. He counted the footsteps he heard and pulled out two more bows, go then ready closed his eyes and let them fly. He jumped off his horse and readied three more, then he open his eyes to see his love Marian run into his arms. "Robin! Oh my goodness, Robin!" He put the arrows away and put his bow over his shoulder. "What is it Marian? Are you hurt?" She looked at him with such concern in her face. "No, I'm fine. It's the Sheriff...the past few days he has been secretly stealing money from everyone! I do not know how. Sir Guy just told me that he has used the money to buy something very powerful. I guess, but this could cause something bad to happen! To not just the forest but time itself." Robin looked into her eyes and sighed deeply. "Time? You mean like future, past and present?" Lady Marian nodded. "We must go to camp and warn the men, this is not good. He could some serious damage." Robin jumped on his horse and helped Marian up. The rode as fast the horse could carry them through the Sherwood Forest, until they finally made it to camp.

_(Robins Camp, Evening)_

"So what you're saying is that the Sheriff of Nottingham has a something that can alter time to his way?" Lil Jon said as he stared at Robin with no emotion on his face. The men all sat around the fire and stared up at Robin as they attempted to eat their supper. Robin rested his hands on his bow as he looked at Lil Jon and nodded. "This is what Marian has told me. That's why the taxes have been raised this past week." Lil Jon sighed and stared at the fire for a moment. "Sir, this is madness." Much, who is Robin's long time best friend, spoke up. "I know, Much. This is why Lil Jon and I are going to do this alone. I want you to be in command and watch Marian." Much was about to speak, before Robin shushed him. "No, you stay here and watch the camp!" Robin said as he threw some rope over his shoulder and walked over to grab some arrows as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Robin…" He turned around to see Marian glowing with a smile on her face. "Please, be careful…you know I love you and this could be dangerous with him messing with time. Please, never forget us." He took her hand and put it to his cheek and kissed it softly. "I could never forget the love of my life." He pulled her in and kissed her softly. "I love you, never forget."

_(Nottingham Castle, Midnight)_

A black carriage had arrived a t the castle when Robin and Lil Jon arrived. Sir Guy and the Sheriff waited as the carriage doors opened up, to show a dark figure climbing out with a box in its hands. "Is that it?" Lil Jon asked as they peered from behind a wagon that was next to the gate to the castle. "I think it is…" Robin whispered as he watched them walk in to the castle.

They managed to sneak in without a problem, which made Robin uneasy. They followed at a safe distance, making sure not to get caught. When they came to the door that the Sheriff had put the box in. The door was locked, but Robin managed to pick it open with an arrow. They carefully walked in, and then there it was seated carefully upon a cushion. "This must be it." Robin said as they walked up to it and stared at its beauty.

The crystal ball shined in the dim light of the full moon. "It's beautiful, I wonder how it works." Lil Jon said as she was about to touch it, Robin looked up at him and was about to yell `No` but it was too late. The crystal ball had drawn in Lil Jon, making him have the urge touch it. Lil Jon set his hand on the crystal ball right at the same moment when Robin touched his hand.

A white light flashed in front of their eyes and then they were lying next to each other. A foul smell swam across Robin's nose, causing him to jump up but when he did he fell back. "What the…" He tried to speak as he rubbed his eyes trying to gain his eye sight back. He looked around to see people staring at him in a candle lit cabin that appeared to be on a ship.


	2. Xena:Warrior Princess

Ch.2 Xena: Warrior Princess

_(Amphipolis, Evening)_

The streets began to die down as the sun began to set in the beautiful town of Amphipolis. Xena and Gabrielle had just ridden in from India; they were still dressed in Indian clothing. They had rode on to Xena`s mothers tavern, they slide off their horses and Xena took a deep breath and smiled. "Ahh, the smell of home." She said softly as she petted Argo. Gabrielle walked over to Xena and smiled. "You missed home, didn't you?" Xena sighed and hugged her. "I always do."

They walked off and went into the tavern to see that the place was packed for dinner. The tavern smelled of rabbit stew, that had been spiced up and warm bread that was being freshly made. "Xena! My daughter!" Xena`s mother said happily as she hugged her tightly. "Mother, it's so good to see you." She hugged her back. They let go of each other and she went to hug Gabrielle. Xena`s smile had faded away as she felt a dark presence come close and then fade off, she looked around at all the people in the Inn. "Xena?" Gabrielle squeezed her shoulder and Xena barely moved. "I'm going to put our stuff upstairs." She grabbed Gabrielle's bags and swung it on her shoulder. "Xena, are you alright?" She nodded and started to walk off. "Grab us some dinner and check on the horses."

_(The Inn, Evening)_

The sky became darker than ever before and the Inn cleared out rather quickly. Xena and Gabrielle sat in the back and watched everyone that came and went. "Xena, what's going on?" Gabrielle said as she played with her food. "…When we were at the door, I felt a weird presence…it felt dark like something was not right and then it disappeared." Xena sighed and put her hands to her mouth, making her look like she was in deep thought. "That's really…" Ares popped up in the seat next to Xena and smiled and finished her sentence. "Really odd?" They both sighed and stared at him. "I need your guys help, I just saw that my sisters temple is being invaded by some cult...I'm sure that's where your feeling came from. These people are from Amphipolis and have something very valuable that could cause harm to you mortals." Ares voice got softer with every word and he scooted in closer.

"What do they have?" Xena said softly as her and Gabrielle scooted in as well. "Us Gods are not allowed to speak of what this item does. Just know that it is a crystal ball and worth a lot to you mortals. Go to the temple now and retrieve it for me." Before they could speak, he vanished. "Xena, I do not like the sound of this. What could be so valuable to the gods that should not be in the hands of mortals?" Xena sighed. "We`ll find out once we get to the Temple of Aphrodite."

_(Temple of Aphrodite, Midnight)_

Xena and Gabrielle rode to the end of town and up to the hill where the temple had stood. They saw some horses waiting outside and some men were on watch. "This should be easy." Xena whispered with a smile and threw her chakram; they watched as it took out every guard then flew back into Xena's hand. They then ran to the temple and up the steps and pushed open the doors. When the doors opened they found the crystal ball sitting in plan site right in front of them. "There it is, where`s the cult?" They looked around the temple to just see statues of the goddess, mirrors, fruit and the basic offerings. "I'm not sure, just be careful."

The walked around and checked everywhere to see try and find the cult but nothing. "This is odd Xena, maybe the crystal ball had something to do with it?" Gabrielle said as they walked over to it. They started at it for a while as they looked into tit, an image of the sea showed up. "Oh my..." Gabrielle said as she went to touch the crystal ball. "Gabrielle no!" Xena went to grab her hand, but it was too late as the impact of her hand hitting Gabrielle's caused it to touch it. A white light flashed before their eyes and before they knew it, they were smelling salt and hearing waves crash against a creaking boat.

Xena opened her eyes as they tried to adjust to the candlelit area that appeared to be a little foggy. She saw Gabrielle lying in front of her and she grabbed her hand. "Gabrielle?" She opened her eyes and grabbed Xena's hand; she smiled and then looked up. "Where are…" He voice trailed off and her eyes became big as she squeezed Xena's hand. Xena looked up and she was lost at words and slid her other hand down to her chakram.


	3. Who are you?

Note: If you have not read my Jack/Elizabeth fanfic you should! This story will contain some of its made up characters. You`ll be alright if you have not read it though (:

Ch.3 who are you?

_(The Black Pearl, Captain's Cabin, Midnight)_

The pirates came running into the cabin as the bright white flashing light that lite up the cabin. Jack and Elizabeth stood by the crystal ball speechless, as the stared down at the people who had mysteriously appeared. They strange people laid on the ground motionless, not making a move until Elizabeth saw the two girls grab each other's hand. Elizabeth leaned into Jack and grabbed his hand tightly. He turned to look at her and smiled as he whispered. "Don't worry love." He turned to face the crew from across the captain's table.

Right before Jack was going to speak; one of the men jumped to his feet and then fell backwards right on his bum. "What the…" He said, as he began to rub his eyes he looked up to see a large group was staring at him. He felt overwhelmed as he looked own to see Lil Jon was still lying on the ground. He crawled over to him and shook him a bit. "Lil Jon? Wake up!" He rolled him over on his side and his eyes opened slowly. "Oyo, Robin where be at?" Be he could speak he saw two women lying across from them. He saw the dark hair women, who seemed to be dress like an ancient warrior reach for a weapon. He immediately jumped to his feet, pulled off his bow, grabbed an arrow and readied it in the blink of an eye.

Xena heard the bow being pulled back and jumped up and held up he chakram as she stared at the man with the bow. Gabrielle stood up with her and pulled out her Sais from her boots. "Who are you people?" Xena barked out her as scanned the dark lite cabin. "Why you asking me, warrior? We don't know any of you as well." Robin and Xena looked at each other and then they both looked at Jack. "Well, why don't you all lower your weapons so we can figure this out, savvy?" Gabrielle lowered her Sais as Xena put her chakram away. Robin lowered his bow and looked to Lil Jon as he lowered his axe; they all stood and stared at Jack. "Now, tell me your names starting with the big guy over here. Jack stared at a rather large man; he had a lot of muscle and was a lot bigger then Robin. "My name is Jon, I go by Little Jon and that's all you need to know." Jack nodded. "I am Robin, Robin of Locksley knows as Robin Hood." Jack stared at him. "You're…Robin hood?" Elizabeth said as she stared at the men. The whole crew began to whisper among each other. "That's…that can't be possible that means…this crystal ball brought you here from around the year 1190 a.m." Robin leaned on his bow. "Wait a minute, your telling me that…that the crystal ball we touched brought us to the future?" Jack and Elizabeth nodded.

"This crazy, Xena." Gabrielle whispered. "What did you say? Oh, we never got the ladies names." Everyone turned their attention to the two women standing on the other side of the cabin. "I am Xena; Warrior Princess and this is my best friend Gabrielle the Battling Bard of Potidaea." Elizabeth's face began to glow as she heard there names. Robin smiled and put his bow. "Wow, what an honor it is too meeting you." He put his hand out and Xena took it. "Wish I could say the same." The both laughed and then looked to Jack. "You both are very important people from the past, but since you are in the future you do not know us. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, this is Elizabeth Swan, that be my crew and of course. Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl."

_(The Black Pearl, Morning, deck)_

"So, you think that the crystal ball would be able to get us back?" Robin leaned on the post as he looked down at the ocean. "That's what I am thinking. If it was able to bring us here, then it should be able to get us back right?" Robin nodded as he looked up at Xena. "Then we should go talk to this Jack fellow." They walked over to the cabin, as Robin was about to open the door they busted open. Jack came walking out, holding the crystal ball. "So I have been thinking, this ball would be able to take you back right?" They both nodded and tried to grab it from him, as he spun around Jack the monkey fell off a rope and landed on the crystal ball. "Get off you managing mongrel!" Jack the monkey tried to grab it then bite Jacks hand. "Owe!" In almost slow motion, every looked at the right time as the crystal ball fell out of Jacks hands and shattered on the main deck.

Xena and Robin had both dove for it and were too late as it hit the deck exactly when they did. The shattered remains made a hissing noise and then turned to dust right before their eyes. Xena jumped to her feet, pulled out her sword and grabbed Jack by the throat and shoved him against the door of the cabin. "Are you crazy? That was our way home and now we are stuck in the 16th or 17th century or wherever we are!" Xena yelled as she tightens her grip. Everyone came running to see what had happened, as they saw the dust and saw Xena holding Jack as he gasped for air. "Xena, stop right now!" Gabrielle begged as she waited for Xena to finally let go. Xena let go, put her sword away and walked off.

Elizabeth came out of the cabin, opening the door that Jack was not leaning on. "You okay, Jack?" He nodded and rubbed his throat. "I'm sorry for this, but I'm sure that there is a way for us to get you all home…Jack I think we should see Tia Dalma. She will know what to do." Jack walked off and up to the wheel and acted like no one existed. "I think this may help too." She scooped up the dust from the crystal and poured it into a small leather bag she had tied in her belt.

Gabrielle walked over to Elizabeth and helped her get the dust. "Thank you, you did not have to help." Gabrielle smiled. "It's alright, I love to help others." Elizabeth smiled at Gabrielle and helped her stand up. "Let's get some food?" She looked at everyone. They all nodded and walked to the galley and had a big breakfast and talked about the past.


End file.
